babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Lamb
Baby Lamb & Friends is a web-series created by Simon A. better known as Baby Lamb Creations. The series released the premiere of its first episode on YouTube on April 29, 2016. The show contains a total of 4 seasons, 74 episodes, and a movie. Synopsis The series revolves around Baby Lamb, an inquisitive and happy-go-lucky 6-year-old sheep, his many trustworthy friends, and the adventures they have in the random town of Capitol City. The Making of the Series Every single episode of "Baby Lamb & Friends" is made and produced with iMovie. Initially, the first 5 episodes were shot on an iPhone 4. Eventually, it was switched to an iPad or an iPad mini, which is still used to this day. The first 38 episodes were all shot and edited with the mobile iMovie app, but following Baby Lamb Creations' switch to iMovie for iOS in early 2017, episodes afterwards are still recorded with the iMovie mobile app but are currently edited with iMovie for iOS. Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide The series premiered on YouTube via Baby Lamb Creations' YouTube channel with the episode "The Dare" on April 29th, 2016. The first season ran from April 29, 2016 to December 31, 2016, with a total of 31 episodes. The second season ran from January 10, 2017 to December 27, 2017 with a total of 23 episodes. The third season ran from January 10, 2018 to November 22, 2018 with a total of 12 episodes. On March 16, 2019, Baby Lamb & Friends started its fourth and current season. Film Main Article: Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie There was originally plans to make a film adaptation of Baby Lamb & Friends and a video announcement was made in 2016 promoting the movie, but eventually due to time constraints as well as recording issues, the idea was canned. 3 years later, on May 4, 2019, Baby Lamb Creations announced on Twitter and on YouTube (through the community post), that "Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie" is officially in development and is said to be released summer of 2019. However, due to personal obligations that delayed the initial deadline, the movie was delayed. A sneak peek was uploaded on June 29, 2019 and the first official trailer was released on September 15, 2019. Another trailer was uploaded on October 26, 2019 and the third and final trailer was uploaded on November 4, 2019. The movie features the 6 main characters, some new characters, special guest roles from various YouTubers, and it is shot in Cinemascope. The movie itself premiered on November 9, 2019. Trivia *Some episodes, such as "First Day of Spring", "Duck of Steel", and "I Like Brains", were archived recordings from 2013-2016 (the pre-YouTube era), and were also shot with a Sony camcorder instead of on an iPad via iMovie. That also explains the change in the characters' voices. *So far, despite being the titular character of the series, Baby Lamb does not appear in the episodes "The Return of Cliff Hanger", "Halloween Special: Part 2", "Holiday Special: Part 2", "Valentine's Day: Part 1 ", and "Duck of Steel". *Baby Lamb & Friends drew inspiration from the popular YouTube series Angry Birds Craptastic Adventures , which Simon has watched as a child prior to making his own web series. It is also inspired by the YouTube web series, SuperMarioLogan. *After the release of Episode 48, "Another Egg-stravagant Easter" on April 16, 2017, the series went on a long hiatus for 6 months until the release of "I Like Brains" on October 22, 2017. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 9.19.06 PM.png|The Series Logo (made by Brendan Barney) Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 9.22.26 PM.png|Promotional Photo (taken in 2016) Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 9.22.16 PM.png|Every Character in the Series (Season 1) Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 7.50.06 PM.png|2017 Designs of the 6 Main Characters Screen Shot 2020-01-17 at 9.31.13 PM.png|2018/2019-present Designs of the 6 Main Characters Category:Baby Lamb & Friends